vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remiel (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Archangel Remiel= |-|Amane Possessed= Summary One of the Seven Archangels that serve God, Remiel is Archangel tasked with the guidance of all of humanity, and of those who will not be condemned at Judgement Day. He is the Watcher who observes humanity and strikes down all demons who attempt to enter Heaven. He is the only angel who truly cares for humanity and it’s free will. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, likely Low 1-C with God’s Thunder Name: Remiel, Thunder of God, Mercy of God Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons exist beyond the concept of Time, and have always existed since the beginning of creation in spite of having been created by Human belief and Observation Classification: Demon. Herald, Archangel, Seraphim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Remiel is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Remiel are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy. At the Judgement Day, Remiel knows which souls will be saved and which will be destroyed. His duty is to guide the souls that will be saved.), Summoning, Magic, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshiping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation / Attack Reflection (Capable of shielding himself and his allies from physical attacks and energy drains), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning and Wind), Void Manipulation (Scaling from characters of similar power who are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence), Healing and Resurrection (Capable of fully healing himself and resurrecting a deceased ally with their vitality fully restored), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying Ice, Fire and Darkness attacks, as well as the Rage status ailment, and can remove all magic and physical-repelling shields, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of vastly increasing his own power while greatly diminishing that of his foes, being capable of making someone stronger or equal to him become a weakling), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbs all physical blows), Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (One of the most powerful servants of YHVH. Should superior to the Seraph and should be comparable or superior to the likes of Lilith and other Archangels), likely Low Complex Multiverse level with God’s Thunder (A powerful weapon of Heaven, responsible for keeping Demons out of Heaven, which is the divine wrath of YHVH. A threat to Abel, which can obliterate every demon and tamer in the Yamanote Line) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Flute Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Knows all Heavenly and Celestial phenomena, and will eventually judge all of humanity for its sins and oversee the individual destinies of every human, be them resurrection or eternal damnation, on the Day of Judgement. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Hama:' A light-based skill which can bring instant death to two foes. **'Mahama:' A version of Hama which hits all foes. *'Megiddo:' A Almighty Skills which ignores all resistances, barriers, and innate abilities to do damage. *'Samrecarm:' A skill which fully revives any deceased ally. *'Mediarma:' A skill which heals him and all allies by a large amount. *'Blood Wine:' A skill which sacrifices his health to replenish his magical energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Void Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Good Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1